videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
Fateline
Fateline 'is a role-playing video game developed by the companies Spike Chunsoft, Artdink and published by Bandia Namco Games. The game revolves around the digital world of Fateline, in where the Beta group where able to test the game but after an error occurs and (somehow) controlling the player's minds, the Beta group find their bodies stuck inside this digital land. Story The player is part of the Beta group, who get to test the overrated games for free. Being one of the testers of the new digital gaming land, Fateline, the player gets to know about Fateline's new way of entering a game, bringing your body into the digital land. As the player lands, he/she gets to test this land through a tutorial. However, after the tutorial the player gets dizzy, and a small voice sounds: "You will be stuck here...forever.". After that, the dizziness fades away but as the player tries to get out of Fateline, his/her brain pulls the player back into the land. The player then is sent to travel to town, and from that moment on, players will have to choose their own choices which is known to effect the story and the entire game's way of knowing you. Gameplay The gameplay plays similarly to J-Stars Victory VS+, except Fateline includes Free-Roam, meaning the player can go wherever he wants, which can effect the sequence of minor events. Though the attack style is kept the same, and certain parts (Such as changing the style of your character's fighting style, J-Stars) will be converted into something like changing weapons. Choices are one of the vital parts of the story and can effect the story sometimes slightly, sometimes majorly but one thing it can heavily effect is your reputation in game. If you refuse to do good, you could be known as the "anatagonist" of the group but if you do good, you could be known as the hero of Fateline. Races & Classes *'Races **'Human: '''The simplest of the races. While this race has no outstanding traits, they certainly don't have any real outstanding weaknesses, apart from not having special abilities. However, humans have one special ability other races cannot really aquire: unleashing one's full potential. **'Vampire: A race among the undead, while they have enchanced durability and power than rest of the races, it is known that they always have to wear some sort of "helmet" when walking during bright daylight. This signifies the vampire's weakness, as if it is taken off while in direct sunlight, the player loses health repeatedly, until they eventually "die". **'Elf: '''A famous mythology race, the Elfs are the smartest of the races as well as the speediest. Elves are capable with almost any weapons, but they lack power and durability, as if they are locked onto a corner and hit repeatedly, they will easily "die". **'Ogre: 'A bulky class, this grants the players of this class immense durability stronger than Vampires and enchanced power as strong as the Vampires. However, this loses some intelligence as the tactic usually goes into an all-out berserk mode. This class is also extremely slow, as they can be hurt easily if using a long-range weapon. *'Classes **'Swordsman: '''A class skilled in using swords, they can easily dual-wield, and if their skills reach high-tier, they are able to triple-wield swords. **'Marksman: A class skilled in using all long-ranged weapons, this class grants sharp eyesight, and the ability to switch between shooting weapons faster, unlike other classes which require a few seconds to change weapons. **'''TBA... Characters *'Player's Avatar (Default Name: Gray - Male/Artoria - Female): '''The player's avatar is the character the player takes control of. He/She can be chosen to be any of the races and classes that are available to the player. If you go with the default style, the player takes the Vampire race and chooses the swordsman class. The player is also known to be one of the very few who can wield a sub-class, which is a second class except they are not exactly really skilled in it. The sub-class can be chosen, even in default style. *'Mileena: One of the female protagonists the player finds. At first, she is found lost in town and asks the player where the bar is, and an objective is required to lead her there and after that, she accompanies the player however after a few events with her the player has the desicion whether to make her a party member or not. Enemies There are multiple enemies in the world, ranging from cenataurs to demons, etc. Full list of enemies:Fateline/Enemies World The digital world of Fateline has a pretty huge game map, though sometimes players can't really explore all of it. The world has many background sections, each based off on an element, etc. *'''Forest Section **'Basically, says itself in the title. The forest sections includes a lot of wild inhabitants, ranging from wild boars to giant bears. It is also known to be the best section to obtain food, as many fresh apples and other edible items lay deep within the Forest Section. *'Plains Section' **'TBA... *'Desert Section' **'TBA... *'City Section' **'TBA... Trivia Category:TheShadowCraft Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Original Games Category:RPGs Category:3-Dimensional Games Category:Fateline Category:Choose Your Own Adventure